Hildegarde X Oga Tatsumi- Secrets
by livingletter135
Summary: Hildegarde (Hilda), Beelzebub's personal royal wet nurse, narrates her feelings and the moments in the lives of her, King Beelze, King Beelze's human contractor Oga (and other people) which weren't mentioned or told in the manga. There are some different POVs too. (Detailed Erotic reads on Oga Tatsumi's POV chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden moments in the lives of Hildegarde and Oga Tatsumi**

**Chapter 1**

I had gotten used to living in the human world by now. Even my young master, Baby Beel had started taking a liking for his human contractor. I sometimes felt envy for him for the fact that he preferred the human over me. Nevertheless, that bond was much thicker than the one that I had had with him. I was only a surrogate mother, while the human, Oga Tatsumi, a 16 year old young boy, was Baby Beel's second father… although… I don't really see much of a difference in those two…

Any ways, I had started to like him too. He wasn't like the other braindead humans in the world. He was kind of different… I didn't really know what I felt for him exactly, maybe in a brotherly way? No… that was too close… what I felt wasn't familial, or romantic either… I guess it's just neutral. Sometimes, I do get annoyed with him, but otherwise, he's a pretty nice guy.

He lived with his parents, so I had to follow as well. Humans had this weird tradition of living together with other family members. His older sister, Oga Misaki lived with them too. I liked his mother and sister, they sort of expelled a demonic aura, much like him. They had a bit of a deadly heartlessness inside them. The only odd person was his father, but I huess he was likeable as well.

I remember the first time I had moved in with them. I had clearly asked them to take Baby Beel, because Oga had had a pretty good fight the other day protecting young master. I had explained the events roughly to his parents, who were petrified at first, not to mention his sister who had a creeped out look. I followed him upstairs and set Baby Beel to sleep.

"Look, you're not moving in with me woman, no matter what my parents say." Oga managed to break the silence.

"You don't have much of a choice. The ruthless Great Demon King would cause mass chaos and destruction to your world if you did not." I said simply, not bothering to do anything, cradling young master on my bosom.

"Look here you, I would have darn right kicked you out if my parents hadn't gotten some weird idea and forced me just now!" He pointed a cruel finger and Baby Beel… I kinda began to like his cold attitude. "Put that damn Demon king hell of a baby down." He shouted. I put him on the bed in the room.

"What weird idea had your parents gotten?" I asked, oblivious to the fact that the man was fuming with anger.

"They thought that that thing you just put on my bed is our kid! They thought that I had gone and gotten you damn screwed, and that you had gotten pregnant, and finally managed to track me down and give me my son! Do you have any idea what an example that just made me in my neighborhood?" he kept yelling. I guess I didn't have much of a choice, I pulled out my sword and set it on his neck.

"Quit yelling or my Young Master will wake up." I said menacingly.

"What if I don't?" he asked, unamused and unmoved even at the sight of the blade almost slicing his neck. Now that was attractive….

"I'll slice you up and feed you to the Akubabas." I said, expecting him to panic.

"Go ahead, atleast I'll be free from that baby." He was smiling now. I sighed. Death or killing was not going to scare him. I lowered my sword slowly and glared at him. The smile on his face did not falter. I dropped the sword. I smiled at him, seeing his face go blank, I knew I had succeeded. "What? What's so funny?" he asked. I Took a step forward.

"What's so bad about me?" I asked, moving forward again. He took a step back, tripped and fell on the bed. I looked down on him. "A demon royal wet nurse's job is to satisfy all his needs. If I can't let him have you… I'll have no choice but have no one have." I put a knee on his bed, in between his legs. He was propped up on both elbows, some kind of fear on his face.i knew I had him there. "I'll ask again… Baby Beel comes with a package… me. Why would you want to refuse now?" I ask.

"Probably because you're a demon with a murder intent on every person you see." He said sarcastically. I smiled again.

"I wouldn't lay a finger on my Young master's contractor… even if my life depended on it…" I knew that this was a kind of promise, and I had to keep my word. How the hell was I going to keep from killing this moron?

"Hmm… that sounds nice… but I have to ask for a few things in return…" He said to me, and I could feel his hot gaze go all over me. From his attitude, I knew that he wasn't like the other men… but… what did he want in return?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Go ahead… shoot." I told him. He smiled in this evil way. I guess he really liked the attention that I was giving him- not that I was giving much.

"Let's see… since you came with the package, you don't really have a main purpose here… so I'm going to give you one. My family is already convinced that you're the girl that I screwed up and had this kid with… so… no point changing that. To the outside world, let them think what they want, don't give them any ideas by going all mother-of-my-son and all that crap. Don't talk to people much, put ideas into their heads. In this house, you are just a tool I use… get it?" he asked. I let the idea sink in. Being a man's tool didn't make much sense, but atleast it would kill some boredom here.

"Alright… what else?" I asked.

"To the outside world, you and I don't really have any specific relationship, unless they ask, feel free to specify. I doubt they'll buy the demon-baby-human-contractor-crap, so just make up some damn story and tell them. What we do together in this room or anywhere else remains strictly between us. Even that kid shouldn't have any clue of it. By that, I meant that no one should be told, let them think what they want." He explained. I nodded slowly. His needs seemed perfectly manly and understandable, expect for his last line.

"You're going to have to pretend to be my wife to my family." He said simply, his voice emotionless.

"What?" I asked outraged. He smirked.

"Oh great, we have a smart one here. You accept everything I say, even being my tool to use when I want, yet, you go all berserk over the idea of being my wife in this household." He said to me, that annoying expression on his face.

"Why would I even dream of being your wife?" I asked.

"No, why would I dream of making you my wife? That's what I should say. The thing here is, you need to go and tell my family that we were married in the foreign country where you're from. My dignity gets saved that way. I can't be known as the guy who ruined a girl's life by driving her to sex and getting her pregnant, going through the baby-making, pregnancy, even the birth of that thing. My parents and Misaki must think so badly of me right now… not that I give a fuck, but even then…" He said carelessly. I thought over his lines. Guess he's not as stupid as I thought…

I get ready to stand up when he puts out a hand and pulls me to him. He stops to the point where the tips of my breasts are almost touching his chest.

"I'm not going to treat you like you're some god dammed princess. I just don't roll that way. Affection might come out a little when I'm in the company of my family, otherwise, you can have that thought go fuck itself." He said, the same evil expression on his face. Amused, I smiled a little.

"Your character entertains me. Sadly, that thought hadn't even occurred to me. Thanks for letting me know…" I said quietly, broke free from his hold and stood up. I silently walked out the door and went to meet his parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He was certainly winning my favor. Even Master Beelze seemed to prefer him so much, that he actually looked up to Oga as if he was his father. I respected his view and decision… but the human that he had chosen was not strong enough. I knew that. Oga and I had been a bit distant. We kept our distance, despite him telling me that I was his tool.

His fights had taken him to newer heights. Even I didn't believe that there was anyone else stronger than him. Sometimes, when I watched his fights, I silently prayed in my heart that he would win, not that I was concerned for him. I only cared for my Young master. One night, I sat on his bed with Master on my lap. I was wearing a noodle strap short night dress and we were watching Gohan-some anime cartoon that Master had taken a liking to. To my relief, Oga wasn't home. I assumed that he was busy in one of his fights, although, it was hard to believe that he would go to a fight without my Master.

"I'm home." Oga's voice called from downstairs. His mother's voice asked if he would want something to eat. He refused in an annoyed voice and came up the stairs. "Gah, Hilda, please tell me beforehand if you're properly dressed or not." He called from behind the door.

"I'm not." I said loudly, followed by Young Master's "Da-Buh."

"Whatever. Like you'll stay underdressed with your Young Master in there. I'm coming in." He turned his door knob and came in, followed by his friend Takayuki Furuichi. To be honest, I seriously hated Furuichi. He was way too perverted. I sometimes liked to put thoughts into his head, even though that was against the promise that I made with Oga, we agreed that he was exception.

"I see you brought Creepichi home with you." I said, my voice toneless. Furuichi was practically melting, staring at my half exposed body. Oga, however, hid his feelings by blushing first, then, shaking his head wildly and looking away.

"Gah, Berubo… come here." He held out his arms for Master, who allowed to be carried. "Hilda, I have a request to make tonight." He wouldn't look at me.

"Oh? What is that? Is Creepichi in this?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Furuichi will leave in a while, and I'm planning on having Berubo baby-sat by Misaki or mom. Dad's not worth th trouble. He'll probably end up teaching him the sliding bow or something." Oga's expression was blank as he stared at Master's eyes.

"Why do you plan on going through all this trouble?" I asked, standing up and putting a hand on Master's arm.

"Remember the promise we made? I plan on using it a little tonight." He whispered to me.

"Why tonight?" I asked. Why had he waited all these days?

"Furuichi, you can take the damn game, if you forget to return it tomorrow, I'll have you killed." He had avoided my question.

After Creepichi left, Misaki agreed to let Lord Beelze be put under her supervision tonight.

"May I ask, why?" she asked.

"It's really none of your business you know." Oga dismissed her quickly.

"Go on, tell me." She took Master into her arms.

"I told you, it's none of your business, so stop annoying me already!" he yelled.

"Hmm… that's putting thoughts into my head. Are you two planning on using some husband-wife privilege tonight?" she asked.

"Misaki, just shup up!" he turned to leave, face slightly red. His sister turned to me.

"Tell me all about it in the morning if you will. I don't know why he's being so secretive. Today is the anniversary of the day that he liked this girl. Apparently, the girl died or something, he just stopped talking about her. Maybe it's some memoir and he wants his wife to join him." Misaki told me her theory. Him…? In love?... with… a GIRL? Misaki must be joking.

"OI! Hilda, you coming or not?" he yelled across the hall. I dragged myself away from Master. When I stepped into the room, I had no clue over what he planned to do. He was sitting on the bed, deep in thought. "Yo! Come here." He ordered. Not that I take orders from him, I just followed and sat down in front of him like he had instructed.

"Will you explain to me what this is about?" I asked. He opened his eyes and stared at me, expression totally blank. Out of the blue, he grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up.

"You've probably got some Demonic counter-lock move or some shit. I want you to forget all about it and go with the flow. Let me ask… did you ever have sex?" he asked. It was weird coming from him. But he seemed like he really didn't give a damn what my answer was. I knew that he knew my answer too. Even then, I shook my head. He nodded slightly. "Sit here." He motioned to his bed. I stood up and sat down next to him. It was all too confusing. His expression was confused too. "Um… look… I've been thinking about this for quite a while… even though I don't have any feelings for you what-so-ever, I still can't let go of a good opportunity like this." He was poker-faced, I knew he was.

"Well… what do you want me for?" I asked. I was prepared for anything.

"I… want to…" he began, staring at me intently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You want to what?" I asked.

"I want to fight." He looked up at the ceiling. I felt rage fly through me.

"You brought me all the way here just so you could ask me to fight you? You sent Master Beel off with your sister and got me alone in your room just so you could tell me that you want to fight?" I stood up and glared at the moron.

"I didn't mean fight-fight." He said, looking at me. I relaxed, confused. I sat down again.

"Then?" I asked.

"I meant… a fight-style kinda thing… you know… in bed." He said, ashamed in a way.

"Oh…" was all I said. We both sat there with Oga probably regretting his words. "Um… well…" I sighed. Fighting was all he thought about… even in bed. I was unable to speak, then, I don't even know why, but I burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing." He said to me.

"I'm a demon maid who fights with perfect excellence. You're a human who fights like a clumsy dog. You expect to do a fight-style in bed with me?" I said to him, a small smile on my face. He shrugged. Typical Oga. "Alright. Let's get this over with." I stood up and walked over to him. "Make sure you don't rip my dress up too much." I ordered, bending down so that my face was inches away from his.

"Who begins a fight with a kiss? Don't be too loud." He was just looking for words to say.

"Since I'm a maid, I guess I have to ask you this… How well do you want to be served master?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He started to stare at my cleavage, obviously exposed.

"Gah, don't do that. Just act natural, no master-servant-maid crap here." He said casually. I still smiled and got closer to his face. I didn't expect him to do so, but he made the move. I stared, wide eyed for a few moments, but soon, I closed my eyes too. It was totally normal and innocent. I soon felt his tongue on my lips. I didn't know why I responded, by I opened up and soon, we were locked in what humans called a French kiss. (I watched enough Soap Operas to know that.)

I felt a cramp from standing that way for that long, so I tried to sit down. My ass was greeted by his lap-I mean seriously? He stood up, holding me tightly with one hand, the other on my chest, doing whatever he wanted. He turned around and tossed me onto the bed. I felt all of the parts of me quiver with excitement. He took off his shirt and fell on top of me. I knew what to expect now. He didn't stop what he had been doing, but moved down to my chest, slowly slipping the straps down. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him. He started to work on my tits. Was this really the Oga that I knew? What was with him tonight? He looked up at me.

"Man, you don't wear a bra?" he asked.

"I'm not a man." I said simply.

"That's not what I meant… anyways, where's the fighting part?" he asked. Moron…

"Isn't this enough? Why go through all the trouble of fighting?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He shrugged and went back to do what he had been doing. Staring down at him made me feel all tingly. I could feel something hard start to prod on my panties. I was getting confused. He sat up. Sure enough, he slipped off his shorts and helped me out of my panties. He put his arms under my knees and pulled them up over his shoulders. I fell back on the bed. I pulled my hands into fists and prepared myself. I could feel the head of his dick slide across my wet virgin lips. It never occurred me that he might have been too big for me.

"Wait!" I said suddenly. He stared at me, confused.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "Make it quick, this hard-ons not gonna go down by itself."

"Um… what if I get pregnant or something?" I asked. He laughed.

"Oh, lol. Now you think about that. I thought demons didn't bother with periods or getting pregnant." He said, insensitivity in his voice.

"Well… just don't cum inside me." I said, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not even inside you yet." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, his humor really annoyed me. He started to push in again.

"No! WAIT!" I interrupted again.

"WHAAAT?" he asked again, dragging the word. "Bitch! Just relax and let me fuck you!" he shouted. I stared up at him. He was about to push in again when I looked in between my legs and caught a look at what I was dealing with exactly.

"Oh Lord! Wait!" I yelled this time.

"No." he said simply, and pushed in deep and hard. I gave out a short gasp, going out of breath and felt myself go numb for a few seconds. He waited and let me adjust to his size.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was pretty much breathless. His move was unexpected and i hadn't quite been ready for it. I could feel all of him inside.

"What the hell? I told you to wait!" I shouted.

"Damn right I'll wait for you. You made me wait like… I don't know, three times!" he shouted at me. I stared up at him. Somehow… at that moment, his face appeared kind of attractive to me, but I shook that thought off.

"Whatever… so… are you going to go to sleep like this?" I asked. He put on a wicked smile.

"Like hell I will, what are you? Stupid? I'm just getting started." He grinned at me. I was quite taken aback at the events taking place. He started to move on me. Feeling him move inside me was quite different, it made me want to moan a bit, but I was determined to make him get the idea that I wasn't enjoying it. Well, stupid me. Much as I didn't want it, my body did, and he could tell. Oga started to go faster.

"What are you-" I began, but got cut off by my own moan! I know… it's kind of sad… "FOOL! What the hell!" I shouted.

"Damn right what the hell. Like you should say that. You're so wet right now, I swear to god, anything could slide in. I'll be surprised if I don't get swallowed in." He said, not a hint of difference in his voice.

"That sounded wrong… and weird…" I tried. I suddenly began to feel all tingly. "Oga… what's… what's happening?" I ask, not panicking. He didn't reply. "Oga?" I asked. He didn't say a word. What was wrong with him? Is he deaf? "O-" my line was cut off as a loud moan erupted from my mouth. Oga followed it by groaning and then falling on top of me. I could feel myself get filled up.

HE CAME IN ME! OH LORD!

"You BASTARD! You came in me!" I shouted, quite exhausted.

"Yeah, so? You came on me. There, we're even now." His humor seriously pissed me off right then.

"What is wrong with you and your brai-" my line got cut off as the door flew open and Misaki, Baby Beel and Oga's dad walked in.


	6. Oga Tatsumi

**Oga Tatsumi**

I lifted my head a little and stared at the three figures that just walked into my room. My sister turned the opposite way and kept muttering, "Oh god! I'm not mentally prepared for this yet… I'm not prepared for what I would do when I walk in on my brother having sex with his wife… I'm not mentally prepared for this…", the so called 'kid' in her hands. My dad stared at me for a while.

"Uh… well… this is uncomfortable…" he laughed nervously. "Uh… I'll just step outside…" My dad ran for his life. The kid muttered something softly.

"Oh, Misaki! NO!" the woman underneath me, Hilda-the demon royal wet nurse- shouted in a voice that came out soft and weak. "Take Master out! Please! I can't have him see! Lord! Please! Master! Please don't look." She cried out, obviously blushing wildly. The kid muttered something again. Annoyed, I buried myself into her neck again.

"Tell her to get out." I said softly.

"Wh-what?" Hilda asked.

"I said, tell her to get out and leave us alone." I repeated. Seriously, that woman's skull was as thick as what I had inside her at that moment-not that I'm praising myself.

"Well, she must have come in for a reason!" I heard her say. "Misaki, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? O-oh… yeah, Baby Beel just wet his nappy… like… a lot. I wanted to ask if I could bath him right now… you know, he might get a cold or something." Misaki's voice answered. I raised my head up lazily.

"You came in here for that? Just rinse the stinking baby." I said to my sister. Then, it occurred to me that I was in the nude. I half-sat up. "MISAKI! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled.

"Why should she? She's inquiring about Young Master right now." Hilda interrupted. I groaned.

"Bitch, if you didn't notice- I AM FUCKING NUDE!" I turned to face her.

"Hey! Don't talk to your wife that way!" Misaki yelled.

"Just get out!" I said, lowering my voice a little.

"But… Baby Bee-" she began.

"Look… give us a few moments, I'll just slip into some clothes, then we won't have to tolerate your ugly back, ok?" I said in a fake, nice voice. My family really pissed me off at times!

"Hmm… alright… three minutes… and my back's not ugly." She walked out. I stood up and sighed in relief.

"I was right… you're character does appeal to me." Hilda said with a small grin. I turned to stare down at her. Hate to mention, but it was hard not to notice some of my semen seeping out of her slowly. Her face was slightly red and she looked like she was in a daze. Her dress still on her, neckline below her tits and skirt bunched up on her belly. I didn't know why but being inside a demon was like the best experience that I had ever had. More like only experience. Hilda smelled different too. I just wanted to bury myself into her neck and smell her all night… if she wasn't so damn annoying all the time! I was quite proud of myself in a way. I had given my first time to a demon with a smoking hot dynamite body. If she just changed her attitude, I might consider marrying her in reality-that wasn't going to happen soon.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks for praising or some shit, just get dressed into some robe or something, Misaki's bound to come in soon." I made my way into the bathroom and took a warm shower. I sighed to myself. I had done well… at least, I think I did… I mean, she was practically moaning for more… that had to be a good performance… right? Plus, I noticed that there was no virgin blood. Even then, it must have been her first time… I mean, she was pretty nervous and all. Even if she did pregnant, I didn't really give a damn. She would probably find some demonic process to destroy it or something. What surprised me is that I actually enjoyed it too. Why had I even chosen her? Because she was the only one available? That's not what Furuichi told me. He would constantly complain about "Oga Harem"-which I believe is not true. I mean, if a girl liked me, why couldn't they just say it? Probably because I'm so damn awesome!

I slipped into my room with a towel wrapped around me. Hilda walked past me into the bathroom. Some part of me wanted to follow her and watch the show but-she would probably kick me out and stab me or something-I just walked into my room and pulled on some clean shorts. After quite some time, she emerged in the same black dress. It did look really good on her, but I didn't want to say anything 'cause it might give her wrong ideas. She sighed and went out. Pretty soon, she appeared in my room with the kid.

"Master wants to sleep with you. I told your sister that I wanted to sleep in her room. She agreed." Hilda handed me the baby, who was sleeping silently.

"Yeah, go ahead. But if he cries, you'll be the one to pick him up." I told her. She nodded immediately and walked out. That's it then. I put Berubo on the bed and slipped in next to him.

I woke up the next morning to find Hilda sitting on the floor playing with Berubo on her lap. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got ready and buttoned up my school uniform.

"Oga, Master wants me to go to school too today." I heard Hilda say.

"What?" I asked, trying to annoy her. She had been to my school, Ishiyama, many times before. I wondered what she meant by that.

"Master says that he'll stick to me today." I turned to look at her, happily holding Berubo, who was burying himself into her tits. Those soft tits… WHAT?! Gah! Whatever. I shrugged at her. "You hear that Master? I'm going to be with you all day!" she cooed at him. He just mumbled some of his baby words.

I walked with my case tucked under my arm, Hilda following me with the baby stuck tightly to her chest, followed by Furuichi, who was obviously checking out Hilda's ass-not that it wasn't worth not checking… forget I said that, it doesn't make any sense!

"Oi! Oga! I see your kid likes mommy better today. What did you do? Punish him?" Natsume said loudly. Almost everyone on campus turned to look at us. "Or is it the fact that he just prefers her chest to yours?" another guy asked. I ignored them and kept on walking. Hilda wasn't following me. I turned to see her glaring at the guy who had said it. Her eyes were full of pure evil. I walked over to her and pulled her by the arm. She snapped out of it and stared at me.

"Oga. They're making fun of little Master here. They're making him seem like perverted creature just like Creepichi here." Her voice was full of hate and boldness. "Can I slice them up?" she asked. I pulled her by the arm and led her into the building.

"What are you? Stupid? You can't slice up every single person who criticizes that thing on your chest! Why do you love him so much? I'm starting to think that what you feel for him isn't all that maternal." I said harshly. My words must have hurt her a little because her eyes started to glisten a bit, followed by a tear that trailed down her cheek. I sighed loudly. I didn't really know what to do, but a manly instinct made me put a hand on her shoulder and pat her gently. "Look, I didn't really mean that. I know that you're his mother and he's every bit a son to you as he is to me. We both are in with him in the same way. My relationship with him might be stronger, but a bond with a kid and his mother can never be replaced, even I know that." I tried to comfort her. She just nodded, eyes on her little master, who was smiling at me. Sure, she wasn't his birth mother, but she had looked after him ever since he was born two years ago when she was 14 and trust me, I know a mother and a son relationship when I see one.

"Are you sure you really know that?" a voice said behind me. MK5 stood at the entrance to the school. I rolled my eyes. Butt-kicking time. Not only that, Hilda actually joined me-she didn't use the sword though, she knew that much. I had heard about this girl called the Queen. Queen Kunieda. I had heard that she was very strong. If I could just prove to Hilda and Berubo that she was more worthy of being Berubo's parent, I would be free from that annoying woman and that Baby who never let me sleep in peace.

Turns out, Kunieda isn't really as strong as I had thought. She was sort of a fragile looking thing with a pretty face. But I had to admit, her fighting skills were quite the item. Hilda didn't approve though. She just took Berubo into her arms.

"Are you really fine with making other people look after your child like that?" Kunieda asked Hilda, who smiled.

"If you have any problem with it, I'll be more than glad to fight you again." Hilda answered.

"Hilda, don't." I said to her. She just looked at me with a blank expression on her face. She ignored me and turned to Kunieda.

"I'll meet you today, right here, in the evening. I have to talk to you." She said simply, took my hand and pulled me with her. Kunieda's outraged voice followed down the stairs.

"We're home." I said loudly. My mother appeared at the doorway.

"Did you have a good time? Oh, I heard about what happened last night. Seriously! The people in my family are messed up! Haven't they ever heard of privacy or knocking? Let me know and I'll keep them out. Do you need to do it tonight?" my mother asked.

"Mom, you're not that different. Why would I even bother to tell you about when I and Hilda do stuff. That's just weird." I made my way upstairs and collapsed into bed. All I wanted to do now was sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I sat on the roof top, waiting for the so-called Queen Kunieda to show up.

"Hmm… you came." I said to her when I spotted her come up the stairs. She joined me on the roof top and sat down a few meters away from me.

"What is it that you wanted?" she asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to ask what you think of him." I wanted her opinion on Master Beel. She started to blush wildly.

"M-m-m-my opinion on h-h-him?" she stammered. I stared at her, frowning. She was staring at her lap.

"Yes. Your opinion on Master Beelze." I said to her. She stared at me, confused.

"Who?" she asked.

"Oga's son." I said, looking at her intently. The blush immediately disappeared and she sighed.

"He's not Oga's son ok? He told me." The girl had obviously no intelligence what-so-ever. I sighed.

"Of course he is. Just because he said so, doesn't make it true." I made sure that my voice held no hint of the anger that starting to boil inside me. We had strictly made a promise and he went around telling this girl that he wasn't Master Beelze's father?

"Just because you said so doesn't make it true. Anyways, he's your son. Not Oga's. No matter how much you want Oga to be his dad, he won't. it just doesn't work that way. Why don't you go and try to find the real person responsible for having gotten you pregnant." The words didn't hurt but they stung. Of course what she said was partly true, but that didn't make anything change. In this situation that we were in, Oga Tatsumi was the father of the Demon King. I smirked. Obviously, this girl had a liking for him. I knew just how to play her.

"You can ask him yourself. Sex with him had been amazing…" I didn't look at her, but kept on smiling. Her face turned a bright red.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?!" She shouted. "Sex?!" she was on her feet now. "You had sex with Oga?" she asked. I stood up and stared at her, letting my smile grow.

"Of course I did. Last night at the latest. He came to me like some hungered sex beast." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"You… you're lying aren't you? There is no way! I'm sure he never did it with anyone!" she wouldn't accept the fact. I kept my smile.

"I had been his first and he had been mine. If you don't believe me, I'll strike a deal with you." I offered her what I wanted.

"Wh-what kind of deal?" she asked.

"Hmm… I'll prove it to you that we do in fact do it. If you get the proof, you'll stay away from my Master. By Master, I mean our son. There is no way you can have Oga by himself." I let her think about it. In truth, this had nothing to do with Oga. If this girl confessed to Oga, Oga would start spending time with her(if I'm unlucky and Oga does happen to like her back) meaning I would get less time with my Young Master. The Queen looked at my feet.

"Alright… I accept your deal." She said softly. I nodded, slipped off the roof and hovered on to the campus below. I just had to find a way to prove it to her now and my Master would never have to be away from me for long again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When I reached Oga's house it was nearing dusk. I knew that Oga would probably have Creepichi over-not that he allows Creepichi to touch anything. I went up to his room and found out that I had been right. Creepichi was sitting on the floor next to Oga, who was playing his video game. Master Beelze was on his lap, draining a bottle of his favourite milk. I sat down on the bed, my knees touching Oga's head.

"Master, how was today?" I asked. Master Beelze pumped his tiny little fist into the air. I clapped and smiled at him.

"Ee… … why don't you ever wear anything other than that dress?" Creepichi asked. I turned to him.

"This is what I had always been told to wear. Much like a uniform. Why does it concern you?" I asked.

"Uh…" he laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Well… why don't you wear something that's a little… daring." He smiled lamely. I looked at Oga, who looked at me. Master Beelze pointed his little finger at Creepichi.

"I do… I wear skimpy clothes when Oga wants me." I said casually. Oga's face turned petrified. He was frozen and stuck. Creepichi let out a little shriek.

"You… when Oga what?" he asked.

"When Oga wants me… for se-" my line was cut off as Oga tacked me and pinned me on to the bed, one hand firmly on my mouth.

"What she meant was that she wore skimpy clothes when I ask her to." He smiled at Creepichi.

"Oga… do you want me now?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Wait?! What! NO!" he shouted.

"What the hell? Ms. Hilda… will you please explain?" Creepichi asked. I was just about to open my mouth when Oga punched Creepichi and sent him flying out the window.

"I guess he didn't want to stay too long…" he said to me, got off and stared at Master Beelze, who was smiling widely. I smiled back. Oga picked him up. "Right… guess it's bed time kid… come on… let's put you to sleep."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I went to Oga's school today. The night before, I had given much thought on how I could convince the Kunieda girl and I had gotten a solution. It's not that I was into the idea, I needed her to stay away.

"Alaindelon… would you do me a favor?" I asked the transportation demon. He nodded to my request. I handed him Young Master. All I needed to do now was seduce Oga, which wasn't that hard. I managed to get him into a dark and vacant classroom. Not that I intended to give into this all the time, I was good at acting and I needed that skill here.

"Oga…" I said slowly. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you like my dress?" I asked.

"Woman, why the heck did you wear this today?" he asked, motioning to it. I had borrowed a shirt and a skirt from Oga Misaki that day and had been given a few stares in the campus by some human males, who I very successfully ignored.

"Because I wanted to have some fun." I answered casually.

"Fun?" he asked, confused.

"Yes." I gave him a stare. "With you…"

"What?" he asked, oblivious to what I had said.

"You know… that kind of fun." I smiled, grabbing his collar.

"What kind of fun?" he asked, unmoved. I rolled my eyes.

"I want you… right here… right now…" I pulled him close. His eyes grew wide, then, he frowned. "Come on Oga… I know you want it." I didn't really know what to say. He didn't get it… was he that stupid? I gave him a little kiss, pulling myself up and onto the teacher's desk.

"Woman… you ok?" he asked, pulling himself away. "You seem a bit… different…" I didn't reply, but simply started to unbutton his shirt. "What the hell? This is a school, Hilda!" he shouted.

"So? You fight in school, I'm pretty sure that's not really allowed. He was silent for a moment. I slipped his shirt off his shoulders. He relaxed and sighed.

"Alright… how do you want it?" he asked, giving in. I smiled to myself, pulling his ear close to my mouth. I could see Kunieda walking by the classroom and start to stare in through the window. It wasn't exactly clear and it was dark, but I knew that she could faintly see in. Himekawa-a second year at the school and a man of high status at the school-stopped by beside her. Hmm… she brought an audience… interesting… I had asked her to come by the class at that time. It was a good plan… I just didn't expect her to bring anyone. Even then, I was determined to do anything for my Young Master and I was going to prove it to her myself. I was going to show them that I was enjoying myself and I was going to do just that.

"Hard and fast…" I whispered into his ear. He didn't waste much time and pretty soon, my shirt had locked my elbows and my panties hung off one foot. I smiled to myself. Kunieda's face was glued to the glass. Oga couldn't see her because he had his back to her and I had that advantage. Much to my body's delight, Oga unzipped his pants and took out my date.

"Oga! It's so much bigger than before!" I cried out loudly, making sure Kunieda heard every single word I said. He was good at teasing and my moaning began then.

An orange haired man showed up and Himekawa and the man had a small conversation. The man joined them and looked through the window too.

"Say that you want me." I whispered.

"Not yet…" he replied. It kind of got me disappointed but I would wait. He was ready.

"Oga!" I cried out and lowered myself onto the desk. "Oga… do you… do you want me?" I managed. He didn't reply but was silent. "Do you want me?" I asked, louder this time.

More silence…

"Answer me!" I nearly shouted.

"Yes, yes, yes! I do want you, I want all of you. The best I've had and done-the hell! The only one I want all the time. The only one! You. Are. My. Fucking. Bitch. You hear me? My fucking bitc-" his sentence got cut off as he let out a groan. I felt myself get filled up. The words he had said were loud and clear and they rang in my ears. I guess I had quite a shocked expression on my face. I didn't expect those words to come out of this man. With every single word, his push had gotten harder, I guess he was at the brink of explosion.

My body was seriously betraying me because I had opened up and started welcoming all of Oga's sperm. Me getting pregnant was highly likely now. He was slowing down and we were both exhausted and panting. Sweaty and sticky, he fell on me. I guess my tits were delighted at the touch of his muscular chest because… well… let's not say it.

Sure enough, I was right. Sex with Oga _was_ amazing.


	10. Kunieda Aoi

**Kunieda Aoi**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Oga… and Hilda-his so called wannabe wife-were doing 'the dirty' in school, while I was watching!

"Come on Kunieda, just admit it. He isn't normally into girls but he's going wild with her-in school! Surely he wouldn't do it unless she really is his wife. She's probably the mother of that kid he brings to school too! Face it Queen, he lied to you." Himekawa said to me. I guess he and Kanzaki had gotten the proof they needed. I wasn't going to buy that.

"No… she could be blackmailing him." I came up with something to save Oga. Kanzaki and Himekawa laughed.

"Seriously? Queen, are you really that thick-headed?" Kanzaki began.

"A man like Oga would never do something as stupid as give into a woman by getting blackmailed into sex. Didn't you hear what he had said? "I want you. I want all of you." Huh?" Himekawa narrated Oga's lines.

"No. I'm still not going to believe that. He would never do something like this willingly!" I denied. "He isn't like that." I knew he wasn't. That woman Hilda had probably held some kind of drugging power over Oga which made her be able to manipulate him with lust.

"Think all you want, I would enjoy the show… but not with some woman standing beside me." Himekawa started to walk away. Kanzaki turned to me.

"Queen, if what they say about the "Ogre's wife" is true, believe it. I mean, here he is, going hardcore with some woman who is his wife. I've never personally seen the woman, but I've heard that she has a _dynamite body_. You're no match." He retreated before I could digest his insult. Obviously there must be a reason for Oga's behavior. He was being controlled, I was sure of it. I had to free him. I knew that there was only one person who could help and that was Oga's best friend Furuichi Takayuki.

Ofcourse Oga didn't love her that way… that was a fact. Then… why did he do that? Was he enjoying himself? I spotted the unmistakable silver hair.

"Oi! Furuichi! Wait up!" I shouted. He stopped and turned to face me.

"U—Queen?" he asked, blushing.

"Furuichi… what do you know about Oga and Hilda?" I asked him. His smile faded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do you know about Hilda. Where she lives, where she came from, her age, what relationship she has with Oga." My question had Furuichi frowning for a moment. Then, he laughed nervously.

"Oh, Ms. Hilda! Uh… she's… from… Macau… and… I think she's a few months younger-or older-than Oga. I don't know what relationship she has with him, but Baby Beel sleeps in Oga's room so I suppose she does too." Furuichi said, running a hand through his hair.

"She lives with Oga?! A-a-and sleeps in his room?" I almost yelled. "Why?" I asked.

"Well…" Furuichi began. "Beel cries at night sometimes… and Oga's too lazy to get up so… look, I'm not really sure ok?" Furuichi was saying. My head was spinning.

"Is Baby Beel Oga's son?" I asked.

"Why are you so curious?" Furuichi asked back.

"Tell me." I ordered. He laughed nervously again and sighed.

"I… guess you could say that… Uh… Oga's the dad." Furuichi was sweating.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I dug deeper, eyeing him carefully.

"Oga's is Beel's human parent…" Furuichi shrugged. "I'm not really sure how that works…" he added.

"Hilda… what about her? What relationship does she have with the baby?" I was getting restless.

"Ms. Hilda? I guess I have to say…" he paused. His last word had me on my hands and knees.

Silence…

"Maternal…" he answered, walking away. I stared at his head. I wanted to shoot him. Wait… maternal and motherly were different… right? I mean, Beel looked about two to three years old, and Oga and Hilda were 16… then Hilda should have been pregnant when she was 14 or 13… Oga wouldn't think about that at that age… would he? I was getting messed up. Furuichi was obviously hiding something, the way he paused before answering and laughing.

It was time to give the first and ex-gang leader of the Red Tail gang a call…


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was in Oga's bathroom, taking a quick shower when Oga knocked on the door.

"Oi! Berubo needs a bath too, hurry up!" he shouted. That moron. I pulled on a towel and took Master into my arms, gave him a bath and hurried to Misaki's room.

"Oh, Hilda, I have to talk to you and Tatsumi… can you hurry up and come down with him?" Misaki took Young Master and walked out after I nodded. As asked, I hurried up and went to Oga's room. He was sitting on the floor, caught in the video game. I stood in front of him, making him frown.

"H-hey! I could have died there!" he shouted.

"Misaki wants to have a word. I think it's important." I said, not moving. He waved his arms around like a mad man trying to get me away. I frowned down at him. "You're so worthless aren't you."

"You're one to say that." He said, no fear in his voice and stood up lazily. I walked out and went down stairs followed by him.

"What do you want?" Oga sat down on the couch. I sat down next to Misaki and took Young Master into my arms. I wasn't quite sure if Misaki was about to tell us of something good, or bad.

"Ok… now… I know that married couples have problems some times and I know that this is one of those times for you two, considering the arguing you too have been doing lately. Probably none of my business, but… I'm having a friend over tomorrow and I can't have you two have a fight-let alone an argument. So please, for my sake, atleast pretend to have no problems until she leaves." Misaki explained.

"Who's the friend?" Oga asked.

"Kunieda Aoi…" Misaki answered. Kunieda Aoi?! Why that little-

"Queen…" Oga muttered.

"Gah, Young Master, let's go put you to bed." I stood up and began to walk away.

"Uh… Hilda… you can't sleep in my room tomorrow night… she's staying over…" Misaki added. I sighed and nodded. Then, went up to Oga's room and put Young Master on the bed, sitting down on the bed beside him. I liked Misaki… but pretending to be Oga's wife for Kunieda? I had my doubts. Oga came in, closed the door and resumed his game sitting down on the floor.

"What are you going to so?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he said, eyes glued to the screen.

"Well… you can't let Misaki know that we aren't actually married… but… you told Kunieda that we aren't married… what are you going to do when she shows up?" I started patting Young Master's leg so that he would fall asleep. Oga was silent for a while.

"I don't know… act natural? I guess I'll just ignore her, like I do with you." He punched his controller thing hard.

"You don't ignore me when you want sex… and you're a lot less rude when you want it…" I tried to hide a smile. He was frozen, game paused.

"A man wants what a man needs. Anyways, I don't want you all the time, do i?" he shrugged.

"That's not what you said today in the classroom while you were drilling into me." I gave Young Master a kiss on the forehead.

"I… I didn't really mean it. Men say outrageous stuff when they shoot a wad into a woman." He continued his game. His answer was reasonable yet… just for a moment… when he had said it… it sounded like he really meant his words… and they had me shocked… but I knew Oga-he wasn't like that. I sighed.

"Gah, I'm off to sleep." I stood up. "That reminds me… how am I going to sleep tomorrow night?" I asked, heading to the door.

"We'll figure out something." He said casually-Obviously too caught up in the game to know what was up or what I had actually said.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Next morning, I was in the kitchen giving Young Master his bottle of milk while frying some human world eggs. They were much smaller than Macai(Demon World) eggs and I found them hard to handle. Misaki was out in the backyard trying to inflate some huge pool looking thing. I was wearing an apron, so I didn't mind when I spilled some egg on me. Young Master sat on the counter and held out his arms for me, mumbling his cute words.

"What is it, Young Master?" I asked. I wouldn't normally mention this but Young Master really liked the apron that I was wearing. It had belonged to Oga's mother and it had been his favorite when he was seven years old. He had scrawled the words, 'This person is Tatsumi's' in red permanent marker at that time. Someone rang the doorbell, so I went to answer it, holding Young Master in my arms.

"Hi ther-" the person's line got cut off as she saw me and she frowned. I smiled to myself. Kunieda Aoi had actually shown up.


	13. Oga Misaki

**Oga Misaki**

"Aoi!" I shouted to my friend who was standing near the door. A fierce battle seemed to be going on between Hilda and Aoi-an invisible one. "Hilda, I think Tatsumi needs some help with his food." I said to my brother's wife.

"Oh?" she asked, confused. I stared at her. Seriously? Were they still mad at each other? Was Hilda still made at Tatsumi 'cause he ditched her? I mean, they're married, aren't they? My stupid brother obviously did something stupid again. The two of them did make up and do 'that' the other day… so he must have done or said something yesterday. That idiot! Hilda was a great wife, and an awesome mom. Plus, their kid, Beel was as adorable as ever too. I sighed loudly. Hilda suddenly got it. "Right… I forgot… I thought he had finished." Hilda hurried inside. I turned to Aoi.

"Hey, come inside. That was Hildegarde. Oga Hilda, actually. My brother's wife, and that kid was their son Beelzebub." I smiled at her. Aoi didn't say anything. "You want to eat?" I asked. She shook her head. "Oh, come on! I insist! Hilda's an awesome cook!" I pulled Aoi by the hand and led her to the dining table. Tatsumi sat, eating his egg roll. Hilda came around the counter and put Beel onto Tatsumi's lap.

"I'll go clean up the room. Look after Young Master till then." She said to him. Tatsumi nodded and continued eating. Hilda turned to me. "I've made you and your friend something to eat." She said, before she tossed the apron into the laundry basket and left. I brought and served the food that Hilda had made for us. Honestly, it was really good.

"Tatsumi, this is my friend, Kunieda Aoi. She's a third year at your school." I said to my brother. He looked up.

"Queen Kunieda." He muttered. Did they know each other? That was great then.

"Tatsumi, I set up the pool. Tell Hilda to join in with Beel if she wants. I'm not going to tell you 'cause you would join in anyway, no matter what I say if Beel's coming." I continued with my food. Tatsumi had finished his and was now playing with Beel. I looked at Aoi, who was slightly blushing. "Aoi? Is something wrong? Is it too hot?" I asked her. She shook her head, then, pushed her chair back and stood up.

"The food is great. Hilda is a great cook… but… I had a big breakfast today and I'm really full right now. I'm sorry, but I can't finish this. Thank you for the food." She was looking at her feet.

"Young Master! Bath time!" Hilda's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Gah, Berubo. You hear that? It's bath time! I'm sure mommy would bath with you today. Let's go!" Tatsumi stood up and went upstairs, holding Beel.

"Oh, I'll wash up here. You can go to my room and get comfortable." I told Aoi. She nodded and went off. I quickly finished and went upstairs. While I was walking past Tatsumi's door, Hilda's voice startled me and made me halt in my tracks. I could tell she was very pissed.

"Stop this!" she shouted. The door was closed and it was hard for me to hear, so I pressed my ear to it and listened. "You know I don't do this with Young Master watching!"

"Then go give him to Misa or something." Tatsumi's voice followed.

"She's got Kunieda over. I don't want to annoy her." Hilda was saying.

"Annoy? Who? Kunieda?"

"No. Your sister."

"Well, what about yesterday? You wanted me, then and there-and that was at school for god's sake!" Tatsumi's yelled. "Not only that, I actually gave it to you didn't i?"

"Young Master wasn't there at this institute you call school at that time, he was with Alaindelon." Hilda protested.

"So? You're fine with anyone watching us have sex as long as it's not that damned kid?" Tatsumi's voice got louder.

Silence…

I thought that Hilda was going to cry, I mean, Tatsumi was being quite harsh on her. Was he stupid or what? Of course she'll resist doing it in front of their kid-it's a kid!

"How about this… we'll give Young Master a shower tonight… then… I'll bath with you after he's asleep." Hilda's voice was calmer. Tatsumi sighed loudly.

"Alright… I guess…" his voice sounded grumpy but it was calmer too. I was glad that they made up. When I reached my room, Aoi was looking at the baby bottle on my bedside table.

"Oh, yeah. Beel sleeps with me sometimes, so I need to keep his bottle nearby in case he wakes up in the night." I explained.

"Oh… why doesn't Beel sleep in his _dad_'s room?" Aoi asked, emphasizing the word, 'dad'.

"He does sleep there. You know how married people need their own private time together, so I let Beel sleep with me some nights. Lately… Tatsumi and Hilda have been arguing a lot… and Beel doesn't like it. In fact, Hilda's been sleeping here for quite a lot of nights. That's why Beel hasn't been here for quite a while, but he was here last night… for a few hours, then, Hilda came and took him." I explained in detail. Aoi nodded.

"So… You're brother married because he was in love?" Aoi asked.

"I don't know… my stupid brother is hard to tell… but… they both love Beel very much and Hilda's an awesome mom." I smiled. "Gah, put on your bathing suit and lets go!" I told her. I slipped into the bathroom and wore my purple bikini. I let Aoi go next. I went downstairs and out to the back yard. I started to fill up the pool. Going to the stairs, I yelled for Hilda, Aoi and told Tatsumi to come down with Beel because the pool was ready. Aoi came down, face all red in her blue bathing suit. She looked so adorable, girly and cute. We sat In the pool, waiting for Beel.


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Aren't you going?" I asked, putting Young Master into his green briefs.

"Well… what am I supposed to wear?" Oga asked. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I'm supposed to say." I said to him, turned to Young Master and put him on Oga's desk.

"I don't know, wear some bikini top and shorts or something. Now, what about me?" he asked. I sighed, pulled out some blue shorts and a white polo shirt for him.

"I'll lose the shirt." He said, grabbing the shorts and disappearing into his bathroom. I didn't even know what a bi… a bi…kee... knee? What the hell was that?! I went to Misaki's room and opened her window. I popped out my head and looked down into the back yard.

"Misaki! Do you have anything I could wear?" I asked.

"Ah, I left something for you on the chair. It's white. I bought it for you yesterday." She smiled up at me. I smiled back and went inside. Sure enough, there was something on the chair. Blue shorts-I knew what they were because Misaki wore them a lot-and some… short… small… white colored… thing. It looked like two cups stuck together with two strings. What kind of human world contraption was this? I went to Oga's room and held the white thing up with my fingers, holding onto one of the strings. Oga was rubbing some substance onto Young Master's skin.

"Oga… what is this?" I asked.

"You're gonna wear that?" he asked pointing at it, cheeks turning slightly red. I gave him a confused look.

"You mean it's a clothing item?" I asked.

"Well… yeah… you… um… use it to cover your… um… _tits_…" he ran a hand through his hair, then, went back to attending Young Master.

"How do you put it on?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?! I'm a guy! Go ask Misaki." He started to rub the substance onto his arms. I went back to Misaki's room and popped my head out the window again.

"Misaki, can you help me with the thing that you use to cover your chest with?" I yelled.

"You mean the bikini top?" she asked.

"Yes… that." I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

"Oh, I'll be right up." Misaki started to get out of the pool. I waited while she came up. She helped me put on the shorts and the… top. "You know why I chose white?" she asked, while unbraiding my hair. I didn't say anything. "White is one of Tatsumi's favorite colors." She let my hair hang loose. Then, handed me this short, loose t-shirt like thing. "Here, wear this. Take it off before you go into the water." She told me, then, went back down.

I went to Oga's room. Young Master was sitting on Oga's lap, who was rubbing the substance onto his foot.

"Oh, you want some tan lotion? Berubo insists…" Oga said to me, after he spotted Young Master waving a bottle at me.

"Tan? You mean the darkening of the skin pigmentation because of U.V. rays? It has no effect on nurse maid demons like me." I answered. Oga shrugged, then, stood up and went downstairs, holding Young Master. I followed him.

"Ah, Tatsumi! Hilda! You came! Where's Beel?" Misaki said loudly, smiling. Kunieda started to blush and cover herself with her arms. Oga went into the pool and Misaki took Young Master.

"Hilda! Come join in!" Misaki said to me, then, turned to Oga. "Tatsumi, go help her take it off."

"Can't you do it?" Oga said lazily, groaning.

"She's not _my_ wife!" Misaki emphasized the 'my'. Oga lazily motioned to me to come over. I went and crouched down on my knees on the grass near him. When I did, he grabbed the t-shirt and pulled it right off, exposing my almost bare body!

"Oga!" I cried out loudly.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it before." He said casually.

"But…" my eyes fell on Young Master, who gave me a thumbs up and winked.i stared in shock. The Great Demon King's son was exactly like his highness! "Young Master!" I cooed, holding out my hands and giving Young Master a tight hug.

"Get in, Hilda, I'll go get some snacks." Misaki stood up and got out. I got in and sat between Master and Kunieda, who was sitting a bit further away.

"OI, Kunieda, how's things?" Oga asked all of a sudden. Kunieda looked up and blushed a little.

"Me?... are you… talking to… me?" She squeaked. Oga stared, confused.

"I don't think there's another Kunieda here." Oga answered. He suddenly looked at me with a wicked smile. "Oi, Hilda, massage my back for me." He showed me his back and looked at me over his shoulder, pointing a thumb at it.

"Why?" I asked coldly. "I'm not you're servant."

"Yeah, I know. But you see… it's technically you're fault that I gotta carry this kid on my back." He motioned to Young Master.

"What did you say?! My fault? Young Master likes you better than me! I've been looking after him since he was born. He's only known you even existed for only a few weeks!" I shouted, voice wavering. It seriously hurt, having Young Master stick to the human all the time. I felt awful over the fact and tried hard to hold back the tears that began to sting my eyes. Young Master was closer to Oga than ever, and even though I knew that he loved me, he preferred Oga over me, which hurt.

"Then it's Berubo's fault, ok?" Oga said to me, not giving a care. Young Master climbed onto my lap and gave me a tight hug. Then, looked at me and smiled, mumbling some words. I smiled back at him.

"So… Oga… I thought the kid wasn't yours." Kunieda piped up.

"Wha-Huh?" Oga snapped to attention.

"Well… do you and Hilda have sex?" she asked, expression not changing.

"Huh? Yeah… I like D.Q. too…" he muttered, lying down, resting his head on the wall of the pool.

"D.Q.?" Kunieda asked.

"Dragon… Quest…" he was nodding off. I nudged him hard.

"Oga, get up." I said to him.

"What?" He yelled. "Give me some rest woman! I need to go all out tonight!"

"Huh?" Misaki asked, coming out holding some toys in one hand and a food tray in the other.

"Yeah… me and… Hilda…" he yawned. I played with Young Master for a while. Kunieda and Misaki were talking. We had some snacks and I fed Young Master his afternoon bottle. Oga sat up all of a sudden.

"U—Are you alright, Tatsumi?" Misaki asked, looking a little confused. Kunieda looked too.

"Where's Beel?" Oga asked.

"OH MY GOD! How cute!" Misaki squealed. "First thing you think of when you wake up is Beel! Awwwn! That's the first un-stupid thing I've ever heard you say!" Misaki laughed.

"Here." I handed Young Master to him. He looked up at the sky.

"Aoi, my brother and Hilda are around your age. Talk to them." Misaki stretched her arms, yawned and lay back, closing her eyes. Kunieda turned to us.

"Hilda… I didn't know you lived here…" she was looking at me.

"I didn't know you knew where Oga lived." I shot back.

"I-I-I just…" Kunieda started, then blushed. "It isn't that I knew where Oga lived! I'm friends with Misaki-the ex-gang leader of Red Tail. I've been here before ok? Just… Oga wasn't home at that time…" her voice died and her last six words were barely around a whisper, adding up to her blushing face.

"What? You came here?" Oga asked. Kunieda nodded.

"Hilda, start massaging my back already. How are we supposed to have a good time if I'm suffering from a damned back ache?" Oga whined. His back was facing me now. Kunieda frowned and looked away. I rolled my eyes and began to gently squeeze his shoulders, then, make my way up to his neck, down his blades and vice versa. "Ooh… you're good at this… where did you learn it?" Oga asked. I smiled to myself.

"Institute Of The Dead… How to empty a the inside of a corpse act II." I answered softly.

"What?!" He yelled, startling me, Young Master and Kunieda (lucky for Misaki, she had fallen asleep) "What are you trying to do woman?" He shouted. "Kunieda, you know any massage techniques?" he turned to her. "My back aches like hell and Hilda's ones are too dangerous." He said to the girl.

"Wh-wh-wh-what!? Me? Massage? Your back?!" Kunieda got a funny expression on her face. Then, she got serious. "Actually… I do know a few techniques…"

I stared in dismay. If Kunieda came to massage Oga, hemight like it, thus, in turn, like her back, resulting in those two going out and spending time together, meaning less time for me with Young Master! (Yes, everything I stressed over had Young Master in it.)

"Oga!" I said quickly. "I know a great massage trick, which is absolutely amazing! Plus, the result is unbelievable!" I put my hands on his shoulders. My Young Master's human contractor was on my territory and there was no way that I could let him be taken away.

"What?" Oga asked.

"Here, I'll show you." I turned him around so that his back was facing me once again.

"N-no! Wait! I know three techniques! They are proven best and the result is instant!" Kunieda chimed in once more. That bitch! Why couldn't she just give up and stay away?

"I'll even add in an additional move if you like… one that's not dangerous." I smiled, not knowing what to say.

"I know this move that really hits the spot!" Kunieda was on her knees and clapped her hands. I was losing! I stared at Kunieda's swim suit… then, at mine. This really naughty idea popped into my head.

"Oga…" I said sweetly, then, got on my knees and hugged him from the back. His eyes grew big and he was shocked, slightly blushing. "Do you want a massage… from my breasts?" I asked. Kunieda fell back and splashed the water, shocked. That under-developed had no chance now…

I had won.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Wait!" Kunieda interrupted boldly. "I'll… I'll let you feel me up while I do it…"

I smirked.

"Oga isn't interested in your child-like body." I commented.

"Oga isn't interested in your cow breasts either!" Kunieda flared. That wiped the smile off my face.

"COW BREASTS?!" I shouted.

"Stop it. Kunieda, you have a normal body ok?" his words made Kunieda blush. What the hell? So she has a nice body and I'm 'cow breasts'? Oga looked over his shoulders and at me. "Hilda… you do not have cow breasts… they are perfect." He yawned. The sun was starting to set. "Let's go back in now.

"I don't care about what you say…" I whispered, even though on the inside, I got this warm fuzzy feeling when he had said it. "It's just that _that_ girl said it." I glared at Kunieda. Oga took Young Master and got out. I went inside. Misaki woke up and yawned. Oga followed me inside and handed Young Master to me.

"When does Berubo sleep?" he asked.

"About 7. After watching Gohan. Why?" I asked. I turned Young Master around to face me. "Young Master, let's go get changed, it's almost time for Gohan-kun." I kissed him on the cheek. He pumped his little fist into the air. I carried him upstairs and got into the bathroom. After drying him off, I walked out into Oga's room.

"What the-" escaped my lips. Young Master shouted, excited. Oga stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Woman! What are you doing standing there? Hurry up and get me some dry shorts." He said, as if him standing there like that was no big deal. Sure, he had a towel, but he was drying off his arms and his family jewels were clearly on display… for me.

"Oga…" I managed.

"What? I know I'm sexy and it's probably just irresistible for you, but gain some self-control and look away so you can get me something to wear." Oga said, casually.

"Why would you even bother taking off your shorts knowing I was in here?" I pointed.

"It's freaking cold in here, ok?" he continued. I sighed.

"So, your naked body can endure the cold?" I asked, sarcasm in my voice. Oga stared at me again, blank expression heavy on display.

"Why are you making it such a big deal? I mean… you've already seen me nude and so has Beel." Oga shivered. Being a demon, I found it hard to feel cold unless something bothered me. Then, that coldness would multiply for me until I reach the point where I freeze to death unless I find some warm source to regenerate my body heat. I put on Gohan for Young Master and gave Oga his shorts.

"I'm going to go change." I said simply. Oga grabbed my elbow, twisted it and locked it behind my back so that I couldn't move away from him. I could feel his breath hot on my lips.

"But you look so sexy that way, now why would you so that?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Uh-oh, Oga's sexual desire was kicking in again. His lips came down on mine and for a moment, I stood there, feeling very satisfied. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I tore away.

"Oga, It's freezing!" I ran into the bathroom.


	16. Hot Bath-Oga Tatsumi

**Oga Tatsumi**

I sat on the bed, leaning against the wall and reading this magazine that Furuichi had brought over the other day and left behind. Hilda was sitting at the edge, rocking Berubo to sleep. Her hair hung loose and she was in her usual outfit. I kept staring at the pages.

"You better not show those stuff to Young Master." She warned. I tried not to smile.

"Like I'm a Furuichi or something. I'm not crazy enough to show this to a kid. In fact, I won't even bother looking at it myself." I answered. _'Why should I? I've got you…' _I closed the magazine, rolled it up and tossed it into the bin. Furuichi hadn't even opened it, but who cares? I had better things to care about-like playing with the sexy demon maid. She sure had me in the mood, rubbing her tits all over my back in the pool that evening. Plus, Queen Kunieda had been watching. That Hilda's certainly got some nerve. I was pretty shocked, but I had to admit, it did feel kind of good-not that I was stupid enough to tell her to actually go on with it with Queen Kunieda staring. I sighed. Hilda put Berubo down on the bed 'cause he had-FINALLY!-fallen asleep. Hilda turned to me. Whoa! She must have been thinking erotic, her body was excited… that little-

"Oga…" she stood up. "Aren't you coming?"

Whoa! Unexpected! She made her way to my bathroom. I followed her in. My dick was already at attention inside my shorts. When she heard me close the bathroom door, she turned to face me, her face a little red. She didn't speak… what was with her tonight?

"Is… something wrong?" I asked, stepping close to her. She raised a hand and touched my arm. At her touch, a thought ran through my head. A thought that wasn't mine… "What the-"

"Can you hear me? In your head?" Hilda asked. I stared, shocked. _What is he waiting for? _Whoa! _Oga… Tatsumi… if you can hear me… I want to tell you something… _Wow… this was so cool… how had she done that?

_I connected our minds. It will only last for a few hours… _Oookey… 'Did that mean that she could read my mind too?' She nodded as if replying to my thought. Hilda reached behind her and started to unzip her dress. I put my arms out and took over.

"Let me do it…" my words made her drop her arm. I lowered the zipper slowly with one hand while gently letting my other hand run across her bare skin. She responded to each touch, put her head on my shoulder and her arms around me. She starte to breath heavily. _Oga… the thing is… _I slipped a hand through the unzipped dress and touched her softly. She wasn't as warm as she was supposed to be-or used to be. She took her head off my shoulder and welcomed me in to a French kiss. There was something wrong with her behavior but I couldn't tell what. I decided to let my hands go freely over her body, feeling every single curve, above the fabric of the dress. I turned her around so that she faced the wall and had her back to me. Slipping the dress off her shoulders, I let it hang loose at her waist. She leaned back against my body-the touch of her bare skin making my insides go warm. I moved my hands up her body and grabbed her tits. I guess her body was more than excited because her tits were firmer and her nipples were hard. God… I'm not over-describing… am I?

Playing with her tits, I squeezed hard, at the same time bit her ear, sending a delicious moan out of her lips as she squirmed around a little. This was getting fun, making me smile.

"Do you have any idea how exciting it is to torture you this way?" I whispered, making her smile. Taking her hands in mine, I guided them to the rim of my shorts and helped her shake off her dress. Hmm… white panties… one of my favorite colors. "Let's use the bathroom mat." I suggested. She seemed more than eager but… 'Why wasn't she talking?'

"Because I can read your thoughts…" she said softly, her voice barely coming out. It was soft, light and sexy, unlike her usual bold and deadly one. She turned around to face me. _I want to tell you something… _

'Well… go ahead…'

Silence…

We walked together and lay down on the mat, with her on top for a bit of 69. I could feel her gaze on my dick, which she had taken out and held in her hand. Raising a hand, I lowered her panties. Pink softness met my eyes.

_Oga… don't stare at it like that!_

Like hell I wouldn't! I started to rub her clit. (Over-describing?) She was wet already and her juices flowed down in a sticky trail and onto my chin. I opened my mouth and took some in, just for the taste of it. Believe me, it tasted salty-sweet… just like what I had read in the magazines and I liked it. I hadn't even noticed but she was already busy in deep-throating me and I knew that she was enjoying herself. Her tits were pushed down on my abdomen, occasionally rubbing it a little. I started to suck her off.

"Oga!" she moaned. She wanted more, I could tell. I stuck two fingers into her, licking her clit with the tip of my tongue at the same time. _What's… he doing?_

"Good question… get up." I smirked. She did as I asked and sat there, in a daze. Her face was all red and her eyes were barely open. Was I really looking at the same Hilda who had almost slit my throat with her sword? "Now… lie down." I instructed in a gentle voice-unlike my usual attitude-and helped her do so. Putting my dick in between her tits, I rode her. The moaning went a little louder and she had a little smile on her face. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you? You little tease!" I managed before I shot a hot load all over her tits and neck.

_Yes…_

"No…" she answered, trying to summon her deadly self. I managed to hold back a grin. I lifted her up, sat down and made her sit in front. Making her pull her legs up, I positioned myself. I was hard again but she needed more teasing, she had lied to me just then and she deserved a punishment. I rubbed the head on her wet slit. "No… please… please put it in…"

"What?" I laughed. "Seriously?"

"Please…" she muttered. I started playing with her tits, prodding her with my dick and I pulled her into a French kiss. She made soft sounds in her throat which I enjoyed. She put her hand over my shoulder. _So… good…_

"Hilda…" I said loudly. She snapped back to attention.

_What? Why does that idiot have to interrupt now?!_

"I want you to watch… I want you to watch yourself being penetrated… Do you?" I asked. _I want… to see it go in… _"That's all I need to hear. I want you to watch me fuck you…" I whispered. 'God?! What the hell was I saying?!'

"It's ok… I understand your desire, despite what you're thinking. I don't mind you words at all… Just… put it in already!" she begged, staring down at herself. I pushed in slowly, stopping when the head was in and grabbed her waist.

"How does that feel?" I asked, smile on my face. Hilda's eyes were wide, her face all red and her expression shocked as she stared down.

_It's so… but I'm so… small… even then… it doesn't hurt… How the hell? _

"Like I said… watching you get tortured like this gets me excited." I whispered, driving into her a little more before pulling out. "Don't take your eyes off…"

I pushed into her-hard. Her mouth hung open as she let out longer moans and watched me thrust in and out of her. Her eyebrows were locked into a frown and her eyes were begging for mercy. My favorite part was watching her tits bounce to the rythem of my humps…

Man… was I going a bit too far on the describing part?

"Oga…" she managed. _I can't look anymore… _She put both hands on my shoulders and her head over one shoulder as she lifted herself up a bit. I could hear her panting, her mouth was close to my ear. She buried her face into my neck. Hilda's sexy moans filled the bathroom and echoed off the walls. _Just cum already!_

"I can't… Not yet." I said softly. My hands were digging into the mat. I could feel her nipples brush over my chest. Tired of the lonely feeling, I reached out one hand and pulled her onto me. "I'm not even fully inside yet…" I explained.

_You mean…_

'I've still got three inches left unused…'

Hilda's moans were getting shorter. Her wonderful aroma filled my nostrils. 'Two…' I counted.

'One…'

I thrust in entirely and felt myself shoot a steamy load. I could feel her open up and start to suck all of it in. I slowed down with the pushes, feeling some escape and run down my shaft. I suddenly got this serious evil idea. I stopped moving. She began to pant heavily onto my neck. I smiled to myself as I moved my dick inside her, motor-boating her insides until-

"Oga!" she cried out, biting her lip, hugging me hard and squirming around. She was tired and weak and her face was ruby red. I lifted her up and carried her to the bath tub. I sat down on the rim and put her on my lap, grabbing the shower head. I let the water run all over her body, letting my hand move down her front freely. When it came to the location between her legs, I just simply rubbed my hand letting the water do the rinsing. She threw her head back and rested it against my shoulder. She let one of her hands join in in helping me wash sperm off her 'location'. I did put in a finger sometimes, but I knew that she was exhausted and trying to catch her breath by the way that her tits were heaving up and down. I lifted her up and placed her on the rim again, pulling on a towel and going out into my room to get her something to wear.


	17. Kunieda Aoi (II)

**Kunieda Aoi**

I had changed out of my swimsuit and into my night pajamas, excitement running through me. Even though I was sure that Oga wasn't married, the situation at home was entirely different. I understood now. That day, when I had asked if Hilda was his wife, he had strictly said no, because he was mad at her. They had been arguing and the matter went to such a high extent that Oga openly admitted that she wasn't his wife at all.

Even then… he actually said that I had a normal body-in front of his wife! Did that mean that he looks at my body?

"Oi! Aoi! What's with that pretty face?" Misaki yelled, laughing.

"Oh! Nothing, I was just-" I began.

"It's ok. I understand. Tatsumi and his family of three are adorably cute together aren't they?" Misaki sighed with a smile on her face. Hell NO! I did not agree with that, you don't understand me at all! I couldn't say that out loud, so I just nodded. "I know how you feel…" she yawned and lay down on her bed. "Well… good night Aoi. If you need anything in the night, don't hesitate to go get it."

I lay there. It was almost nine. I sat up, unable to sleep. That look on Oga's face when Hilda pushed her boobs onto his back… I felt myself blush wildly. Shaking my head, I stood up, opened the door and tip toed into the hall. Oga's door was open and light flowed out of it. I walked quietly and stood near the shadows hoping I wasn't seen. I could see into his room. First thing I spotted was the green haired baby on the bed. Apart from him, the room was empty. I heard the shower running but… where were the baby's parents? As I watched, Oga emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel. He rummaged through his drawers for something. Giving up, he started heading towards the door. Panicking, I threw myself against the wall and braced myself. It seemed to work because he just walked past me and into Misaki's room. Wait-What? What did he want from her? In a towel? I stood, confused as he walked out holding a dark colored object. He walked past me, as if I wasn't even there. Didn't he see me? Or maybe I was invisible now… See the sarcasm?

Anyways, he walked into his room, opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of orange shorts. He seemed really distracted. In fact, he hadn't even bothered to close his bathroom door when he went back in.

U—Oh my gosh! I could get a flash of him right now!

NO! I MUSTN'T! I'm not perverted! Then… again… I had to see what Hilda was so fond of-Oh god! I had forgotten! Hilda could walk in on me trying to have a peek-worse, she could be in there!

As if on cue, Oga walked out, carrying Hilda who was wearing a maroon colored short night dress. I stared down at myself and cursed my ugly night wear. He put her on the wall side of the bed and leaned down on her. Not that it was totally ignorable but it was kind of obvious that Hilda wasn't even wearing a bra. I don't think she ever bothered to wear one at all. I stared down at my two bumps-if you can call it that!- and cursed myself. Did Oga prefer her over me because she had boobs and I didn't? I'm not saying that I didn't have them, I did… well… Whatever.

That was when I noticed that Oga was in the orange shorts that he had just taken to the bathroom. Had they… just taken a shower together? He whispered something into her ear, got up, came and switched off the lights. He returned to the bed and slipped in next to Beel. I came back to Misaki's room and lay down.

'Sex with him had been amazing…' she had said.

What made him have sex with her? The fact that she was his wife? Did they have feelings for each other? No… they didn't. they didn't even like each other? He didn't behave that way with other girls… why was she any different?

I was getting confused. Was their sex only satisfying for their bodies? What about emotion? What am I thinking?! This is Oga, of course emotion didn't matter!

I didn't realize when I had dozed off, but I woke up early. I got up and got ready in the bathroom. I hurried into the hall to take a look into Oga's room.

"The…" I almost fell over. Beel was lying on one side of Oga's chest while Hilda took the other half, her arm protectively around the baby. One of Oga's arms were on top of hers, holding Beel, the other wrapped tightly around her waist. I fumed, turned and hurried down stairs. I needed to ask Oga more about his happy little _family_.

What's more, the dates didn't match at all. How could Hilda and Oga have gone through… conceiving a child at that age? They must have been 14… Where? When? When and how did they marry? How did Hilda's family manage when they found out?

My phone suddenly started to ring. I picked it up.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Uh… Aoi… Um… I'm having… a bit of trouble… with… Kouta…" My grandfather's voice groaned. Enough heard! I hung up immediately and ran like hell.

When my grandfather has trouble with someone it usually results in the police finding the corpse of the person. This time, it was my younger brother. He was only two years old and pretty much a baby. I prayed loudly as I ran.


	18. Oga Tatsumi-Can't get a grip

**Oga Tatsumi**

Hilda sat on the rim of the bath tub in my bathroom, her body wet and glistening with the water droplets on her. Her pale skin pink with whatever she was feeling. One arm over her chest, she motioned for me to come closer with her finger. Her legs were crossed, hiding that magnificent _whatever _she had down there. Her nude body over-powering my senses and her delicious aroma filling my lungs.

The fuck was I thinking?!

What the hell?!

AH GOD! Why we in the bath again?

Did it seem like I had feelings for her?

…

…

…

Well… this was… um… awkward…

I popped my eyes open and stared at the ceiling of my room. Whoa?! Did I just teleport here? No… wait… the second bathroom incident where I had-most shamefully-drooled over Hilda's nude body had been a dream. Why was I even dreaming about her? God… I was turning into Furuichi! Much to my surprise, Hilda's amazing-Forget I said that-aroma hit my nostrils. I didn't get up, but lowered my eyes and stared at Hilda, who was sitting up and had her back to me. She was tying up her hair into a pony tail. She noticed that I was awake and looked at me with her corner of her eye.

"What was the need to put me on you? I have enough body heat, thank you very much." She said, without any emotion. That's when I noticed that my arm was around her waist. I drew it back quickly.

"Geez woman, lighten up. I didn't put you on me." I said, laziness dragging my voice.

"Yes you did. I woke up feeling half of my body against you." She said, in annoyance. I sat up. The baby who was on my chest, slipped and fell onto my lap.

"Young Master…" Hilda said softly. I stared at her.

"Hilda… this just occurred to me… what happened to you, that day… in school?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she looked at me questioningly.

"That day… On the teacher's desk in that classroom." I raised an eyebrow. She looked at me for a moment. Then, opened her eyes wide and quickly looked away, frowning.

"Nothing… just… I made a deal with the Kunieda girl… I simply had to seduce you off. Not that hard for my standards." She bragged. I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"As if! You were literally begging for it." I laughed. No reply. "Well… what about yesterday? The whole, 'tit massage' thing, all of a sudden, outta nowhere." I asked.

"Oh… yeah. The Kunieda girl had been so eager to massage you. I wanted to show her that I had the upper hand when it comes to my Young Master's contractor." She answered simply, then, got off the bed. I couldn't take my eyes off her ass.

What was happening to me? Control yourself, Oga, don't let some woman get to you! Aargh! Seeing her in flimsy, short, baring outfits was seriously getting me restless. That dress caught all of her curves perfectly… wait… a minute…

What is wrong with me? I couldn't even get a grip on myself! The demon woman was too over-whelming. The soft skin, that aroma… the warmth and feel of her insides… it was making me crazy! I needed to control myself… is it some kind of demon-based thing? Sleeping with a demon made you want to get seconds… and thirds… and probably infinities…

"Oga…" she said loudly.

I snapped back to attention. Good move Hilda, your voice-her voice… that… amazing voice. I loved the way that she moaned for me… sometimes she would cringe or frown-and even laugh-but she always moaned. Every time.

Her demon body was making me full of lust. I had to stop this… but… how?

"Oga…" she repeated. I came back to the world to find her face close to mine. "What are you doing, spacing out?" she asked. Her breath smelled nice… did she brush already?

"Yo…" I said slowly. I looked at her lips. Soft, I hadn't given it much thought… but the insides of her mouth was fascinating too… the first time my tongue had touched hers, I hadn't known what to do. I was seriously confused. She had tasted like… something delicious…

I managed to move forward and so did she. Those soft lips greeted me again and I found myself exploring her mouth again. I wanted to feel her insides, but was rudely interrupted by a knock.

"Hate to interrupt but you better quit it. Furuichi just arrived. By the way… have you seen Aoi?" Misaki asked, standing at the door. We shook our heads. She turned and left.

"Creepichi…" Hilda muttered, a smirk on her face, got up and went to the bathroom. Furuichi came into my room acting casual.

"Just woke up?" he asked.


End file.
